


That Late Night

by Time_Lady_Galadriel (Bashynx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashynx/pseuds/Time_Lady_Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is always a good idea to sleep at Derek's</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> *Didn't betaread*

"Hey Stiles" Derek greeted him as he was walking towards him. He stood next to his jeep. He was looking into his phone so he didn't notice this big sour wolf coming until he was almost next to him.  
He let the phone slid into his pocket and then he looked up at the Derek. "You are late" he said as he put his arms around his neck and then he kissed him, carefully. He still enjoyed that explosion of emotions he always felt when they kissed.  
Their lips parted and they moved towards the flat.  
"So how's school going?" Derek asked quietly. Even though he wasn't speaking very loud, he could hear him clearly. He was no wolf, he had no superpowers, but he still had fair hearing for a human as Derek would say.  
"Quite fine. Everything is as always. Lydia, Kira and Malia are BFF's and Scott is stilll trying to be better. And there is a good chance that I will get to play the lacrosse soon." He smiled and watched Dereks reaction.  
He looked as if he was thinking, he often did that. After a moment a small hint of smile appeared on his face. "I believe you will get in. You are very good at it."  
He rolled his eyes "We both know I am not that good."  
Derek coughed "White lies" he whispered.  
"Hey! I heard that." He pretended that he is angry with him.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, you knew I was kidding."  
Stiles looked at him only to say "Tsse!" and then he looked away again.  
"Oh, come on!" He could almost feel him rolling eyes in his voice.  
There was a small pause and Stiles had to fight an urgent need to start laughing. They were almost in the building of Derek's flat. At his door, Derek turned him around, looked him in the eye, with totally serious look. "What can I do to redeem myself, my lord."  
"I've got some ideas." answered Stiles with puckish smile on his face and they stormed into the room, holding each other and kissing.  
They went straight for the bedroom. Stilles didn't even notice when the door closed and then they were in the living room and the next thing he knew was that they were entering the bedroom. Basically it was just a plain room with white walls and furnished with only one big bed. Not that he was complaining or anything.  
The passion was burning through him, wanting to get on the surface. He took off Derek's shirt and he did the same with his hoodie and t-shirt.  
Derek laid him on the bed and kissed Stiles' ear then cheek and continued with neck and lower. He gasped from the pleasure of the things Derek was doing to him.  
They rolled and now Derek was on his back, powerless, slave to his will. Stiles was attacking him with kisses on the face, neck and chest.   
Derek was the one to groan with pleasure this time. Stiles made it to his mouth and then he kissed him again. Their mouth met, their tongues fought and Stiles felt as good as never before. He wanted this night never to end.

***

He was up. He knew by the smell of it, that someone was making bacon for breakfast. Probably his dad, he thought.  
He remembered the night before. It had to be a dream, he was almost sure because nothing like that could be possible on the earth, in the reality. If just wasn't.  
He sighted and opened his eyes carefully. He was blinded by the strong light and then he realized that this was not his bed. It all started making sense now. He was at Dereks and the yesterday really did happen.  
He reached to his side at the place where he supposed that Derek was laid. It was empty. He looked there and there were only rumpled covers there.  
"Stupid." he said to himself as he realised that the smell of the bacon had to come from somewhere and Derek was probably making them breakfast.   
He cloaked himself in the covers and slowly walked into the kitchen where smiling Derek was preparing coffee and serving the bacon. Stiles sat on one of the chairs.  
"You are up right on time." He chanted. "I was almost going to wake you up."  
Stiles just smiled and sipped from the coffee. It was a little too bitter so he added a some sugar.  
Derek sat opposite to him and sipped from his coffee too, smiling.  
After the breakfast, Derek drove Stiles to school. When they met Scott he just smiled at them knowingly. Stiles wasn't so happy for as long he could remember. It was amazing feeling to feel whole again.


End file.
